A Brief History of Love and Literature
by AtLeastIWasThere
Summary: Annie Edison starts her first year teaching at Greendale High, however her first day is completely interrupted by some schmuck claiming that she has stolen his classroom! Basically JeffxAnnie Teacher AU. Very mild JeffxSlater
1. Chapter 1

A Brief History of Love and Literature

Chapter 1: First Day of School

Pens and Pencils: Check

Power Point: check

Syllabuses placed on each desk: Check

IPad fully charged: check

Can do attitude: double check

Annie beamed down at her checklist as the first bell rang and the first students started coming in. It was the first day of school and first official day as Ms. Edison, the brand new 11th grade English teacher. She had chosen to wear a floral skirt and her signature yellow cardigan and so far she hadn't regretted the decision.

She had always wanted to be a teacher and fresh out of college she had landed a job at Greendale High School. Her college roommate Abed Nadir had recommended her to the Dean, I mean technically he was the principal but he preferred to be called the Dean. Her passion was English and she was so excited to be following her dreams.

A few moments later she sat at her stool in front of the white board, she was glancing over her lecture notes again just to be safe. When the final bell rang and all of the students were seated, Annie smiled at them and stood up from her stool. But before she could get the slightest word out the door jarred opened and a man swiftly came in. He threw his bag on Annie's desk without giving her any attention. "First things first," he said, "I'm not going to learn names, secondly everything you need to know about this class is located in the syllabus."

"Um, excuse me…" Annie remarked.

The intruder turned to look at her, "Listen here Disney eyes,"

"I think you're in the wrong room." She interrupted.

The guy laughed, "and what makes you think that?"

"Because this is my classroom, this is where I teach." Almost immediately the intruder started laughing, "You're a teacher? I didn't now they were hiring the students to teach at this dump." He flashed a charming grin at her, "and I'm sorry but you're sorely mistaken, this has been my classroom for the last four years I've taught at this toilet of a school."

Annie was seriously getting annoyed at this point; she could feel herself erasing at least one of the check marks on her, 'can do attitude' box. "I'm sorry Mr.?"

"Winger, Jeff Winger as in the same Jeff Winger who has occupied this space for the past four years."

"Yes well Mr. Winger, the Dean told me that this was my classroom."

The trespasser, now known as Mr. Winger, raised his eyebrow, "Well I guess we'll have to take this issue up with him."

Annie turned to her class with a smile, "Just read over the syllabus that I've placed on your desk and make small talk." When she turned back to Mr. Winger she glared at him. Seriously, how dare he come in and ruin her first day of school?

Promptly and with utter annoyance at one another Ms. Edison and Mr. Winger marched down to the Dean's office, "Craig what the hell is this?" Jeff barked at the Dean.

"Oh," Craig exclaimed, "Jeffery I see you've met our new English teacher Ms. Edison."

"Yeah I have," Mr. Winger said sternly as if he was not talking to his boss. Annie could never imagine talking to the Dean that way. "What the hell is she doing in my classroom?"

Craig rolled his eyes, "I sent you over five emails telling you that your classroom had been reassigned and you were moved across the hall. You would know that if you had attended the summer workshops or the required teacher workdays this week,"

"What can I say, I had better things to do than spend my time here in this craphole."

"Dean," Annie began, "Could you just please tell Mr. Winger that the classroom is now mine. His arrogance is causing me to miss my class."

"My arrogance? You're the one stealing my classroom!"

"I am not stealing anything!"

"Uh I beg to differ."

"Everyone please CALM DOWN!" Craig shouted over them, "Jeff I'm sorry but you're just going to have to move across the hall." Jeff opened his mouth to counter but the Dean held his hand up, "Don't you have a class you should be teaching."

"Whatever," Jeff sighed as he left the room. Annie followed him a few paces behind with a triumphant grin plastered on her face. It was an awkward walk back to their respective classroom and they shared a glare before closing the doors behind them.

"Wow Ms. Edison," a girl named Vicki said, "You won an argument against Mr. Winger."

"What's the big deal about that?" Annie asked.

"He's never lost a case!" Vicki said as if that was common knowledge.

"Case?"

"He was once a lawyer up in Denver but something happened and now he teaches here. If you ever want to get him off topic you ask him about being a lawyer. Most of the time he gets on that tangent himself when he announces he's never lost a case."

"Oh," Annie nodded.

"Plus," another girl named Quendra said, "He's kinda cute."

"Gross!" Annie exclaimed, "Get back to your work girls." They were supposed to be reading the first Act of Hamlet but some of the girl's in Annie's class had gotten off topic.

In the other classroom Jeff was letting the class read over their own syllabus and then enjoy some quality free time. He was sitting with his feet propped up on the desk when Miss. Perry walked in. She immediately rolled her eyes, "You plan on teaching this year Winger?"

"I was hoping that since I'm teaching the 11th grade this year instead of 10th grader that they would be smart enough to teach themselves."

"Well here's the academic calendar for the whole semester," Ms. Perry slammed a binder on his desk, "Good news you're the head of the history department this year so you get to document and plan all of the faculty meetings for the year." She smiled when Jeff glared at her, "I did not sign up for this." Jeff said.

"I know, we all voted for you to do it."

"Without even taking my word in!?"

"Well we kept emailing you all summer and you never responded so we just decided since you were being such a douche bag that we could just dump all of the busy work on you."

"This is anarchy." Jeff proclaimed. "I'm talking to the Dean about this."

"You've already lost one argument with him today, do you really want to lose another one? Could really tarnish that so called perfect record you boast about."

Jeff shut the binder, "How do you know about that," That new girl wouldn't rat him out to everyone, would she?

"Leonard from the health department overheard the whole thing and sent out an email to everyone."

"Damnit Leonard." Jeff said slamming the calendar down in front of him. When he looked back up Britta was grinning. "What the hell are you so happy about?"

"I don't know I'm pretty excited to meet this new chick if she gets you riled up this much."

Jeff stood up, "She is _not_ getting me riled up. She is an annoying little girl who whines when she doesn't get her way."

"Ummm…. Aren't you whining right now for not getting your way?"

"Get out!" Jeff barked. Britta shrugged and rolled her cart out of his classroom. Jeff sat at his desk and came to the conclusion that the only way to get his way again was to show newbie the Jeff Winger charm.

Annie was making copies in the teachers lounge with Shirley when she asked, "So Annie, how has your first day been so far?"

"It's been great!" Annie exclaimed, "But there was this jerk who interrupted my first period this morning." Just then Britta Perry came bursting in the lounge with her over loaded cart.

"Hey! You must be the new chick that bested Winger this morning." She laughed.

"What?" Shirley asked.

Britta laughed, "Winger's got his panties in a wad because the Dean gave away his classroom."

"I don't get it… What's so special about it?"

Britta shrugged, "I don't know, he's weird about it though. Hey but don't let that jerk Jeff Winger boss you around."

"Brit-ta!" Shirley scolded, "Don't talk about Jeffery like that, sure he might be hard to get along with sometimes but deep down he's a real gentleman."

"Shirley there is no deep down with that guy."

"That sounds like him, he accused me of stealing his classroom. He made me go all the way down to the Dean's office in order to sort everything out."

"And how did that end?" Shirley asked. "You know the Dean has a soft spot for Jeffery."

"And by soft spot you mean big fat crush."

"He kind of just told Jeff to… deal with it." Shirley raised her eyebrows, "What? Is it that unusual for Mr. Winger to not get his way?"

"Uh lets just say that it's not unusual for Jeff to get his way around here." Shirley put delicately.

"and by that she means he gets his way all the fuckin time."

"Oh," Annie said pulling her last stack of paper out of the copier. "Yeah Winger charms everyone around here to do his bidding." Britta snarled.

"Now hold on Britta, I remember not too long ago he seemed pretty good at charming you all around Greendale."

"That was YEARS ago, I've learned better." Both Shirley and Annie backed off once Britta had firmly defended her self. "Well hello ladies," the three women turned to the door and saw Jeff Winger leaning against the doorframe.

Britta and Annie simultaneously rolled their eyes and pretended to be productive, "Oh hello Jeffery, we were just talking about you." Shirley chirped.

"Were you?" Jeff smirked as he leaned off of the doorframe and walked over to where Annie was standing. He stood behind her, his chest practically touching her back, "Annie," he said, "I'm sorry for that horrible first impression I made earlier this morning. My grand return to this dump is always a stress headache waiting to happen."

She knew he was trying to charm her so she chose not to look him in the eye, "It's perfectly fine Mr. Winger, I completely understand. Not all of us are able to ignore our childish side," She turned around and saw Jeff's eyes gawking wide open at her, "Sometimes we just need to release some steam, isn't that right Mr. Winger?"

Jeff re-examined his strategy and gave her one of his classic Winger smiles, "You know Ms. Edison… I do have a name."

"I'll stick with Mr. Winger for now," She smiled and pushed him away from her, leaving the teacher's lounge with the copies she had made. "Yeah," Britta said, "She doesn't get you riled up _at all_." That's ok, he thought to himself, he would just have to find a new way to get what he wanted out of Ms. Annie Edison.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Message in the Mug

Annie had managed to go two weeks without so much as a glance from Mr. Winger. And even though she didn't hear from him, she certainly heard how loud his class was. It also didn't mean that she didn't hear about him _all the time._ "Vicki! Did you see he wore that navy blue button down today!" Quendra squealed.

"I know it really brings out his eyes!"

"And yesterday he wore that grey sweater, I almost died Vicki… I almost DIED!"

Annie watched the two girls extol endlessly about Mr. Winger, she didn't know whether she wanted to puke or roll her eyes. Subconsciously Annie looked at the door and through their respective windows she watched Mr. Winger lecturing. She didn't know how old he was but the soft crinkles forming around his eyes gave her the indication that he was older than thirty.

Now that Annie thought about it, he was kind of handsome. And Quendra was right, that blue shirt did bring out his blue eyes. For a split second he caught her eye and smirked. Annie felt her stomach flip before she quickly reverted her eyes back to her computer screen. She was obviously extremely flustered and she didn't want to know if any of her students saw how red her cheeks had become.

"Hey Ski Cap," Jeff said in the room across the hall, a smirk still plastered on his face. He took a yellow sticky note and wrote a quick message on it.

"Yeah what about it?"

Jeff dropped the sticky note inside a spider man mug, "Because I want you to take this mug across the hall to Ms. Edison."

"Why?" Ski Cap asked.

"Because," Jeff grinned, "It will _really_ piss her off."

"I don't understand," a girl in the back of the classroom said, "Why would you want to irritate Ms. Edison?"

Jeff handed the mug to Ski Cap and turned to the girl, "Because Striped Sweater, it's fun." The rest of the class looked at him as if he was crazy or stupid, maybe both.

"Ms. Edison doesn't seem like the person you want to mess with…" Dave said.

"Which is exactly why I am." Jeff turned back to Ski Cap, "Go, and don't come back unless she replies." Hesitantly Ski Cap left Mr. Winger's room and walked to the other side of the hall. He tapped lightly on Ms. Edison's door.

"Quendra could you open the door?" Annie asked from her desk. Quendra got up and opened the door for Ski Cap, "Jeremy," Annie smiled, "What do you need?"

Ski Cap slid the mug over to Annie, "Mr. Winger told me to give this to you." Ms. Edison cautiously looked inside the mug and saw the yellow sticky note. Without a second thought she unfolded it and saw the message that Mr. Winger had sent her.

 _You know if you're going to keep gawking at me like that the least you could do is make light conversation with me when we're both in the teacher's lounge._

Annie's jaw dropped and she turned to look outside her window where she saw Jeff, sitting at his desk, shrugging his shoulders and smirking at her. "He says I can't come back without a reply… So?"

"Oh I'll give him a reply alright." Annie's hand reached for her sparkly purple pen and sticky note pile. She rapidly wrote down her message and stuffed it inside the mug and sent Jeremy on his way. Steadily Jeff opened the message and read it with his smirk only growing.

 _I was NOT gawking at you; I just got distracted because your class is so loud!_

A few moments later Jeremy returned to Ms. Edison's classroom and rather annoyed she ripped the note out of the mug.

 _Sure,_ she could hear the sarcasm in his voice; _you were obviously more distracted by my dashing good looks._

"Jeremy!" Annie raised her voice, still flustered, "Go back to class!" Ski Cap reached for the mug, "No! You can tell him I'm keeping this." She snatched it away and looked back at the class, "What? It's a cool mug?" For about five seconds the class was completely silent before Jeremy returned, this time with a storm trooper mug, "What do you want Jeremy?"

"He said this was the last one! I swear!"

Annie licked her teeth furiously when she ripped the note open and read its content.

 _Wow, I'm so good looking that you scared Ski Cap off. I thought he was going to cry when he came back in here._

She took out her last sticky note and only wrote, _His name is Jeremy._

While Annie initially brushed the whole ordeal off her shoulder her students didn't. Particularly Vicki and Quendra who were the gossip queens of Greendale High. They were in their Psychology class later that afternoon when Annie Kim overheard them giggling. "What are you two laughing at?" she pushed the rim of her glasses up.

"Just Ms. Edison and Mr. Winger." Quendra giggled again.

"What about them?"

"Well!" Quendra squeaked, "In the middle of class he started sending her notes."

"Notes?" Annie Kim asked, "That's what you idiots are giggling at?"

Vicki shook her head, "He was obviously flirting with her," As soon as the word 'flirt' flew out of Vicki's mouth, their teacher Ms. Slater's ears perked up.

"Ms. Edison? Flirting with Mr. Winger?" Annie Kim said, "That's ridiculous."

Michelle Slater pursed her lips, "Hey you three, get back to your readings." As soon as the bell rang she marched down to the English/History hallway, "So what's this I hear about you passing love notes with Ms. Edison?"

Jeff raised his eyebrows, "Wow, gossip travels fast around here."

"So it's true?" Slater asked.

Jeff placed his hands behind his head and relaxed into his arm chair, "They're not love notes and it's nothing," he brushed her off, "She's just easy to annoy."

"I hope that's all it is." She snarled.

"Look Michelle," Jeff said sitting up from his chair, "we haven't been dating that long and you shouldn't feel intimidated when I communicate with another coworker. Trust me, if there is anyone at this stupid school I can't stand, it's goody two-shoes Annie Edison." But even he knew he was kind of lying.

Michelle patted her pockets awkwardly, "Alright, if that's all it is then… ok." Jeff nodded at her and Michelle leaned down and kissed him, "I'll see you tonight?"

"I'll try, the Dean has really been on my ass lately about you know, actually doing my job. Only problem is I don't know a damn thing about Alexander Hamilton."

"That guy on the ten dollar bill?"

"Yeah the dean has made his life a requirement for this class. Apparently the hottest and most forgotten founding father of our country is someone everyone in Greendale should know about."

"Ok," She smiled, "I'll see you later then." Jeff watched her as she walked out of his classroom. He needed a different scene, so for fifteen minutes he tried to play solitaire on his computer before walking towards the teachers lounge.

Annie spent her off period sitting at her desk inside her classroom. She didn't want to run into Jeff and become flustered by his witty remarks again. So quietly she sat at her desk and made her lesson plans for the month of December. She had two more classes for the day and then she planned on going home and taking a warm bubble bath.

Since graduating she moved back in with Abed who had gained another roommate named Troy. They lived in a really nice, completely furnished apartment that was about half an hour away from the school and about twenty minutes away from all the fun nightlife. Annie was still in her twenties and while in college she didn't necessarily take up the various party opportunities she had…. And well… now she wanted to have a 'go' at it.

Her bathroom smelled completely of Lavender when she sunk down in the bubbles. She brought her copy of Little Women and read the first three chapters before deciding it was time to get out. She wrapped the Wonder Woman robe that Abed had gotten for her last Christmas around her waist. When she left the bathroom she was drying her hair with her towel, "Cute robe." The sound of his voice made her jump and scream. When she turned around and saw Jeff Winger sitting on her couch softly chuckling at her. "So you're Troy and Abed's new roommate?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" she practically yelled.

"Troy and Abed invited me over to try out their new video game. I don't live far from here so I come over whenever I have some free time." Annie scanned the apartment, "Where are they?" she asked.

"They went to get some takeout," he turned back to the television, "If you hurry up you might be able to squeeze in a round with me before they get back."

Annie looked at Jeff and then at the television screen, "Alright let me go change," He smirked at her, "Not because I like you but Abed and Troy literally haven't been able to stop talking about it for weeks."

Quickly she changed into a simple tank and shorts and returned to the living room where she and Jeff engaged in some friendly competition. "It's going down Mr. Winger." She declared.

"Ok you have got to stop calling me Mr. Winger, it's seriously getting to that level of creepy." The game started and the two were battling each other to the imaginary death. "Fine, Jeff." Moments later when Annie's health got dangerously low she jabbed at his side causing him to drop her remote, that's when she completely obliterated his avatar.

"That's cheating." He said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said innocently. The two shared a glance and then awkwardly laughed before Jeff's phone went off. "Shit," he mumbled.

"What?" she asked.

"It's my girlfriend." He said.

Annie nodded, "Oh," she didn't know he had a girlfriend so slowly she stood up from the couch and moved over to the kitchen and just as she thought about opening that bottle of wine she got for graduation Troy and Abed got home. Jeff walked up to them, "Sorry guys, that was Michelle… Duty calls," was all he said to them before he ducked out of their apartment.

AN: I know it's not my best work. But I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Favs, Follows and Comments are always appreciated ^_^

Love,

Tay


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Introduction to Automotive Transmission

 _September_

Annie twisted the key in the ignition but regardless the engine wouldn't start. Immediately Annie was panicking; normally she wouldn't because Troy or Abed could just take her to work with them. But they both had already left for the day since it was their morning for faculty meetings. She was running her hands through her hair, and turning the key into the ignition maybe one hundred times more before she slumped down into her seat utterly defeated. There was absolutely nobody who could come to her aid, besides AAA and that would take at least two hours. So either way she was going to be late for her first period.

Then her mind plotted the most awful idea it had, had in years. "Yeah, I don't live too far from here so I come over whenever I have some free time." His voice said in her head. So slowly she reached for her phone that was in the pocket of her purse. After finding her contact app she scrolled until she found Winger, Jeff.

She and Jeff had been on relatively okay terms the past couple of weeks. They smiled at each other in the teachers lounge and awkwardly waved at each other if they found themselves coming out of their respective classrooms at the same time. But other than that they hadn't really communicated since he had left her apartment after they played video games to help his ailing girlfriend.

After five rings he finally picked up, "Yeah," he said almost sounding sleepy.

"Hey Jeff, it's Annie. Annie Edison from work and I was wondering if you were still at home."

"Edison you know me, I'm always at least ten minute late."

"Well…" she hesitated because being ten minutes late was better tan being two hours late. "My car won't start and Troy and Abed are already at school…"

"My Queen Snow White," he said dramatically

"You sound ridiculous," Annie mumbled

"Are you asking I!? A lowly servant boy for my help!?"

"Look," She snapped, "are you going to come pick me up or not?" She heard Jeff chuckling from the other side of the line. "I might." He said.

"Jeff _please."_

"Alright milady," he sighed, "I suppose I will be the knight that saves you today. I'll be over in fifteen minutes."

True to his word Jeff was parked beside Annie's car fifteen minutes later. "I called AAA and they'll be over this afternoon to jump it off for you," He said.

"Thanks," the corner of her mouth turned slightly upward.

"Milady, your carriage awaits." Jeff gestured to his two-year-old lexis, which Annie would later know, as his 'baby'. For some reason she giggled as she settled into the passenger side of the car. They drove in complete silence with the only sound being Jeff's radio set on a classic rock station.

When they got to Greendale both Annie and Jeff got out of the car and received some amusing looks from some of their students. Jeff ignored them; the thoughts of his students were irrelevant. Annie on the other hand was kind of panicking, she wanted to keep as much of a professional image in front of her students as possible. They awkwardly stood next to each other; Annie was the one to break the silence, "Thanks again for coming to my rescue." She awkwardly laughed.

"Yeah, anytime." Jeff said.

The two stood there for a second longer before Leonard, who was just passing by, yelled, "Get a room you two!"

"Shut up Leonard," Jeff yelled back, "I know about your monthly subscription to Teen Vogue."

The old man shrugged, "Hey I want to stay informed."

Jeff rolled his eyes and turned back to Annie whose pink cheeks were slowly fading away, "I'll see you around," he said before making a quick dash to his classroom in order to avoid and awkward walk up the stairs.

 _What the hell was that Winger?_ He found himself asking that. Around third period he asked himself that very same question again as he looked at Annie from across the hall. He didn't know what happened but he felt his chest tug a little bit. He was pulled out of reality when Dave came up to his desk. "Yeah," Jeff said.

"Can I go to Ms. Edison's room? I'm supposed to make up a test this period."

"Yeah sure, go ahead." Jeff waved him off.

Dave walked across the hall and approached Ms. Edison's desk. "Hey Ms. Edison can I make up that quiz from last Friday?"

"Where's your hall pass?" She asked.

Dave shrugged, "Mr. Winger didn't give me one." Annie immediately rolled her eyes at the mention of Jeff's name. "Go back, and tell him I need some sort of hall pass."

Annie knew it was a waste of time, but she also wanted Jeff to start following the rules and well this was a good way to start right? "What?" Jeff asked when Dave returned to his classroom less than a minute after he left.

"Ms. Edison says I need a hall pass."

"A hall pass?" When was the last time he had given a student a hall pass? He dug around in his drawer until he found a couple of square pieces of red paper that read "Ticket to Hell". He smirked at it and wrote on the back "Dave to Ms. Edison" and initialed at the bottom.

Jeff handed the pass to Dave who looked at him curiously before he returned to Ms. Edison's room. When Annie saw the pass that read 'Ticket to Hell," one part of her wanted to scream at him while the other part wanted to chuckle softly. Anyway she handed Dave his test and smirked at the ticket again before sliding it into her desk.

The next thing she did was pull out her phone and sent him a text: _That was NOT funny_

 _Oh I thought it was hilarious._ He texted back, which she ignored. _Come on,_ he sent another, _I can see you smiling._

She looked out the classroom window and saw him smirking at her from across the hall. _Just go ahead and admit it. I'm not only extremely witty but also devilishly handsome._

The corners of her mouth turned slightly upwards as Annie shook her head at Jeff's last message. "Uh, Ms. Edison?" one of her students asked.

"Yes Quendra."

"Are you… texting Mr. Winger." The student practically giggled.

"No," Annie lied, "Why would you think that?"

The student pointed to the overhead board, "Because all of your texts are on the screen." Annie's face turned bright red when she looked at the projection screen. She then remembered how she had placed her iPad under the camera earlier and now instead of showing the chart it showed all of her text messages. She jerked the iPad from the counter top as the rest of the class giggled.

"So are you and Mr. Winger like a thing?" another student asked.

"We certainly are not!" Annie shrieked. The other students continued giggling at the fact that they caught their teacher texting during class. And their teacher wasn't just texting anyone, they were texting Mr. Winger, and in a totally flirty way! Annie wanted to praise God when she finally heard the bell rang which meant it was her free period and she could go down to the library and pretend to make copies while she ranted to Shirley.

Michelle Slater was the only Psychology teacher at Greendale High. Normally she would swear off dating coworkers but there was something about Jeffery Winger that made Michelle jump with excitement. He was incredibly hot, witty, and just the right amount of cynical that she was.

They had only been dating since the end of the summer when they ran into each other at the Red Door. It began mainly as all of Jeff's other relationships did, hooking up occasionally whenever the other one was bored. But when the Dean found out he was a little more than peeved off that it was hidden from him, and maybe that's why he gave Jeff's classroom to the new kid Annie.

Anyway, Slater and Jeff had made it pretty clear to one another that their relationship would be smooth sailing and it would be very relaxed. But at the first word of Jeff mindlessly flirting with Ms. Edison she made it very clear that she did not want Jeff and Annie to be around each other. When the final bell rang for the day and all of the students had left Michelle marched down to Jeff's room.

"Hey," he said when she opened the door. He had been playing this one game of candy crush at the end of class and he wouldn't look up until he had beaten it. So Michelle reached down and clicked the off button, "What was that for?"

"So." Michelle began, "You not only gave Ms. Annie Edison a ride to work today but you were caught by other students texting in the middle of class."

Jeff sighed, "Look Michelle, it's not what you think. First of all she contacted me both times."

"Jeff I thought I made it very clear that I didn't want you two to have any sort of relationship that breached on professionalism."

"You could have just said you didn't want us to communicate at all. Because communicating with other women is illegal for me now."

"It is when they look like that."

Annie had finished grading quite early today and was locking her classroom door when she heard the fussing from across the hall. She was out of their view when she heard the last few seconds of their conversation. Annie wasn't usually the type to eavesdrop but she made a conclusion very quickly that this conversation was about her.

And for some reason she felt really bad, she didn't want Jeff to be unhappy or in a bad place in his relationship. "Look Michelle, she called me-" But Jeff's voice stopped when he heard a soft knock on the door. Annie smiled softly and opened it looking back between Michelle and Jeff before speaking.

"Hey Jeff," she started, "I just wanted to thank you again for the ride to work this morning. I can't believe I was so stupid and left my car light on all night!"

"What?" Michelle said.

"My car battery died this morning and I called Troy and Abed but they were already at work and I didn't have anyone else to turn to, believe me Jeff was a last resort." Jeff couldn't help but smirk at the 'last resort comment', "So Jeff just thanks again for _platonically_ driving me to work. I owe you one." Michelle softly nodded at her before Annie turned to leave.

"Does that ease your worries?" Jeff said sarcastically.

"It does. But still, as little communication with her as possible."

"Noted." Jeff said irritably before standing up and grabbing his bag. "I'm going home,"

Michelle nodded, "Ok I have a few parent conferences tonight so I'll be there later." Jeff sighed before telling her, "I think you should stay at your place tonight." Jeff threw the bag over his shoulder and walked down the stairs. He could see Abed sitting in his car, probably reading some comic book on his phone, and Annie standing by his car with a nervous expression on her face.

"I'm really sorry," she said.

"About what?" he shrugged, pretending that what just happened, didn't actually happen.

"About calling you this morning, I should have called a cab or something."

"Annie this is Greendale, I don't think any taxi service is safe enough for anyone."

"You know what I mean," she said.

"Why are you doing this?" He suddenly asked her. Jeff didn't even know why he cared so much about her actions.

"I don't want you to be sad because of me, and I definitely don't want to be a cause for conflict in your relationship with Michelle. And I never want to be the reason you're mad because, you're… Jeff Winger." She smiled softly at him and he found himself smiling back.

"I'm not mad or upset at you." Annie felt a part of herself lighten up at his words, "I'm a little frustrated that my girlfriend is that insecure about us being friends." Annie nodded softly at the word 'friend', "I'll tell you what." Jeff began leaning in closer to her, "How about you and I are friends but on the down low?"

"You mean lie?"

"No," Jeff shook his head, "I'm going to have another conversation with Michelle but we should be able to be friends at work. Let's just keep it on the DL for now."

"Okay," Annie said, "Well I should be going. AAA is going to be there soon. Jeff, thanks again for everything."

She practically skipped over to Abed's car and Jeff found himself mesmerized at her legs and how great they looked in a floral skirt. He shook his shoulders before yelling at her, "Hey Cinderella, don't forget you still owe me one!"

"Alright," she laughed back, when she and Abed drove away she waved at him one last time before he got in his own car. All he could think about on the drive home was how much trouble Annie Edison was really worth, but every time he thought of an answer his thoughts drifted back to her blue eyes or her beautiful legs or her seamless smile.

They could be friends, he thought, they could be friends even if he occasionally thought about her in a non-friend way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Annie's Favor

October:

October was coming fast; the leaves around Greendale were turning a bright orange and fell to the ground shortly afterwards. Pumpkins were being carved and Halloween costumes were being made. Autumn was the best time of the year and it was especially beautiful in Colorado.

Jeff walked out of the Dean's office feeling utterly defeated, why did the Dean always have to give him the hard crap. That was when the thought suddenly hit him; there was a certain cardigan-wearing teacher who owed him a favor. With that classic Jeff Winger smirk he waltzed into Annie's classroom. He slid her laptop and papers over so he could have room to sit on top of her desk. "What do you want Jeff," she huffed.

"Nice to see you too Princess Jasmine." He smiled.

"I'm serious Jeff I have some serious work to do!"

"Okay, okay," he said waving her off, "Do you know when the homecoming dance is?"

Annie shrugged, "It's Halloween right?"

"Yeah, typical of the Dean right?"

Annie shook her head, "I think he just wants the kids to have a fun and memorable homecoming experience!"

"And dressing up as homecoming queen isn't enough?" Annie chuckled at his question, "No but you seem to be extremely organized and well crafted. I think you would do a great job of decorating the cafeteria to look like a gay haunted house."

"I've already signed up to help organize the annual debate tournament, so I really don't have time for it."

"Well…" Jeff stretched out, "Do you think you can make time?"

"Excuse me?"

"You owe me one remember?" Annie frowned and sighed, "I'm sorry Jeff, I really can't."

"Come on you'll be fine! Please just do this for me. I hate doing anything outside of what I am required to do here. And just think," he paused and she looked up at him again, "The next favor I ask of you could be conceivably worse."

"Fine," she sighed and Jeff fist pumped the air whispering, "Yes!"

"But!" Annie's voice raised a little bit, "You have to be the other debate faculty sponsor." Jeff's smile faded and turned into a frown, "You'll only have to show up, I'll do all of the work."

"Sounds good to me." Annie stood up and walked to the other side of the desk, "Partner," he held out his hand, Annie stared at it for a moment before reaching forward and grasping it. She smiled at the warmth of his hand and when she looked up he was still looking at her face, with the smallest smile on his own face.

Annie shook herself and pulled him off of her desk, "Alright, now get out of here. I seriously have to finish grading these papers." Jeff was chuckling softly as her small body attempted to push him out of her classroom.

Once she successfully pushed him out of her classroom and shut the door she returned to her desk and began grading her essays again. Jeff lingered outside her door for a moment before turning around and returning to his own classroom. The past month it had been surprisingly easy to keep their friendship a secret from Michelle. Jeff and Annie didn't talk often, maybe once or twice a week, but Jeff had to admit she wasn't the worse thing that had happened to this school. She was at least trying to improve it in some regards.

After and hour or so Annie couldn't help but feel a little excited about planning the dance. She googled local DJ's and bands that were cheap enough for the Greendale budget. It was on Halloween so she thought; why not make it a costume themed dance? She recruited Shirley and the Dean to help her plan it and within a few short weeks everything was booked and planned.

But the week of the dance it seemed like everything was falling apart. On Tuesday the lead singer in the band she'd hired got the flu. The backup singer's voice was out so she had to spend all of Monday tracking down a band that would pay at the cheapest rate at the shortest conveyance. She found a Scottish band called Greene Day and while they weren't exactly the coolest band in the world, they would do.

On Tuesday the florist called and apparently they the order for all of the flowers had fallen through and they wouldn't have enough time to arrange them the way Annie had requested. She groaned and hit her head against her desk, "What's wrong?" Britta asked.

"Florist basically just canceled on me, four days before the dance!? What am I going to do about flowers?"

"Well the florist is still sending the flowers over right?" Annie nodded solemnly, "But they're not arranged in any way! It's just clumps and clumps of random flowers!"

Britta shrugged, "I can arrange them for you, just tell me how you want them done."

Annie raised her eyebrow, "You… know how to arrange flowers?"

Britta immediately became defensive, "Well when Shirley remarried her husband their florist fell through too and I had to step in and arrange some of the flowers. Apparently I have a knack for it so I've been kind of doing it as a hobby since then."

Annie smiled, "That's really cool," Britta reached into her back pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She had a whole album on her camera roll dedicated to the various arrangements she had made. "Wow Britta! They're all so pretty! You're hired! What's your rate?"

"I'm getting paid?"

On Wednesday when Annie went by the local craft store to pick up everything necessary to decorate the school's gym, only problem they ran out of all the orange streamers so she settled for black and purple.

On Thursday when she and the Dean were handing out the previously paid for tickets, one of the students pointed out that the tickets said, "Haloween Homecoming Dance" not "Halloween Homecoming Dance" The error drove Annie insane for the rest of her day. She should have thought to have someone spot-check the tickets before she ordered them.

And finally on Friday her costume never showed up. Running down to the nearest party city she only found a skintight skeleton costume. Wearing something so… sexy to a school dance but it was the only thing. In the checkout line she found a long black cape and though, maybe it won't be as sexy if I keep a cape on.

When Saturday night finally arrived Annie couldn't be more relieved. She was done with this favor and made a mental note to never 'owe one' to Jeff Winger ever again. The whole week, this whole dance was a complete disaster and she was just ready for the night to end, she didn't even want to know what the Dean thought of it.

With an hour left in the dance Annie found herself slumped down in her chair. She ripped her cape off because it was heavy, hot and above all annoying. It had gotten in the way the entire night and she took her frustrations out on the cape by throwing it on the ground and slumping down in her chair. Seriously though, how could she have screwed up so bad? It was her first big task she had been given at Greendale and she had royally fucked up.

After a few seconds of pouting she felt someone's hand grasp her shoulder. She turned around and he said, "What did that cape do to you?" with a small smirk. Annie's eyes raked over Jeff Winger, not because of his body but because he was in fact wearing a cowboy costume. A very tight cowboy costume, she noticed.

"You came?" She asked almost breathless. Jeff didn't know if he should take any offense to her being so shocked he was there. He was a faculty member, it was kind of required, but he guessed that Annie had been around long enough to figure out he could get out of 'required' situations.

"Of course I came," he shrugged. "Great dance by the way, the Dean looks happy." Jeff was looking at the Dean who was crowd surfing to Green Daye's latest song.

"Please," she scoffed, "It's a total disaster."

Jeff looked around at all of the teenagers again, they were all dancing and smiling and well… just having a good time. "Doesn't look that way to me," he said. Annie looked out at all of the students; they did look like they were having fun. It was then Jeff's hand lay before her, Annie looked back at Jeff with a curious expression, "Come on," he said, " You can't plan a dance and _not_ dance."

It was the first time all week that Jeff had seen her smile as she brightly took his hand. To the upbeat song they dance, at one point he spun her around and she laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. Jeff's eyes never left her and his smile never faltered.

"Jeff!" Their fun was put to a halt when Ms. Slater stood in front of them. Annie immediately jumped two feet away from him and soon Jeff flashed her an apologetic smile before he followed his girlfriend out of the cafeteria.

Annie left soon after feeling colder than she had before; the dance really was a disaster.

AN: I'll probably be releasing chapter five tonight as well. Happy Halloween guys!


	5. PSA!

My dearest and loveliest readers,

My sincerest apologies for the delay. You see I've been working part time at this new job and battling three weeks of midterms so I haven't been able to update as much as I would have liked to. There are a few guest who have asked for more and you guys will probably get some more either friday evening or Saturday at the latest. I'm actually hoping I will able to update both throughout this weekend if some family drama doesn't get in the way DX

Anyway in the mean time I do have another multi chapter Annie/Jeff story if you guys are interested in that and I do have a one shot that I'm super proud of called Karma if you guys haven't read that one yet either. I'd love some solid feedback on that one because I do want to make a larger fic in that same universe called Winger Family Home Videos.

Let me know what you guys think!

You guys are the world's greatest,

Tay


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, you guys have been so great that you're getting a long ass chapter. (well long according to me haha) I hope the wait was worth it and my other J/A fic should be uploaded within the next day. I've had crazy midterms, crazy parents, crazy everything so I haven't found the time to write this fic like I've wanted to. I have been working on my novel series though so that's been kinda fun. But I love working on J/A. You guys are amazing thank you so much!

Chapter 6: November

Annie avoided Jeff for the next week; she hadn't had the chance to avoid Michelle yet since it looked like she was staying on the science side of Greendale. But the debate tournament was getting closer and closer and she realized she couldn't avoid Jeff any longer, so she finally caved and nervously cornered him in the cafeteria. "Hey," she whispered as she sat down next to him.

The past couple of weeks hadn't been good on Jeff, she had noticed. He was wearing sweaters instead of button downs and jeans instead of slacks. His hair actually looked like bed head instead of 'fake' bed head and he obviously hadn't shaved in over a week. She couldn't help but be worried about him, "Hey," he said back taking another bite out of his burger.

Yeah, Annie had noticed his diet was entirely made of comfort food. "I'm really sorry," Annie burst after a few seconds of silence.

Jeff raised an eyebrow at her, "About what?"

"For Halloween," Jeff shook his head, "How is Michelle?"

"We broke up," he said plainly. Annie gasped and placed her hands on his shoulder, "Jeff, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"No no," he said, "I broke up with Michelle. We were both on different levels and she was weirdly controlling. So it's all good and fine, we've agreed to be somewhat polite to one another when we pass each other in the hall."

"That doesn't change the fact that I still feel bad."

"Hey," he placed one hand over hers, it was then she noticed how big it was and how warm it felt against hers, "Don't be. I'm going to be fine." His hand remained there until a smirk appeared on his face, "So why have you suddenly decided to grace me with your presence again, Snow White."

"Excuse me?" she tried to sound nonchalant.

"I know what it looks like when a woman is trying to avoid me."

"I-I wasn't avoiding you, more like just embarrassed." He smirked at her as her cheeks turned to a soft pink color. "But I finally came forward because the debate tournament is coming up."

Jeff put down his burger and turned to her, "Hold on Ariel, you told me that I wouldn't have to do anything but show up."

Biting her lip Annie hesitated, "Well now things have changed…"

"What things?" he groaned.

"Apparently since it's the 25th anniversary of the tournament the teachers over at City High are challenging the two teacher representations to a debate, which means you and I."

"Sorry you'll have to find someone else." Jeff swiftly gathered all of his belongings and made his way out of the cafeteria with Annie following behind him, "Maybe you can find someone else in time, I'm sure Duncan in student counseling wouldn't mind taking a crack at it. You know he has a thing for your friend Britta."

"Ew gross Jeff," he smiled when he felt her hand slap his back, his smile faded when she ran out in front of him and pushed him back with her hand firmly placed on his chest. Then she did something he hadn't expected. She opened her big blue eyes and fluttered her eyelashes, and as she pouted she said, "Please Jeff, for me?"

Jeff pursed his lips and sighed, "Damnit." Annie's eyes immediately lit up, "That means you'll do it, right?"

Jeff didn't say anything he just started walking away, "You're becoming dangerous Annie, disappointing you is like choking the little mermaid with a bike chain." He shouted pointing at her. She thought she was supposed to feel guilty, but she felt the exact opposite. Her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest, for once someone around Greendale knew how to manipulate Jeff Winger.

In class the next day Dave came across to her classroom with the storm trooper mug, "He says it's important," Annie rolled her eyes and took the sticky note from the cup.

 _So what's our topic?_

Annie kind of smiled; it was almost like Jeff was going to put effort into their debate! But she didn't want to hold her breath for very long in case he disappointed her.

 _Man: Good or Evil?_ She wrote.

The next note he sent her said: _That sounds really dumb. Please say we're fighting for the side that man is evil._

Annie rolled her eyes, _Yes we are, but even I don't think man is truly evil so it's going to be harder than I think you're expecting._

A few moments later Dave came back with another note: _If you don't think man is truly evil than you obviously haven't met many men._ Annie found herself chuckling at the first part of Jeff's note, _So where do you want to prepare for this thing? Your place at 7?_

Annie's stopped laughing; something thick was caught in her throat. Troy and Abed weren't going to be home until really late and she had never been at her apartment alone with Jeff before. Well no more than that one time they played Dragon Age, but this meeting was just for professional reasons. There was absolutely no ulterior motive to him coming over to her place.

 _See you then_ _,_ She wrote in her sparkly purple pen before sending Dave back to Jeff's classroom.

When the bell rang Shirley, Britta, and Troy found themselves in the middle of their off period and they were all occupying the teacher's lounge. Shirley was making photocopies and Britta was filing her nails. Troy gasped at whatever he saw on his computer screen, "What?" Britta said.

"You guys have to see this! Abed is making movies!" He turned the computer screen towards them. Britta leaned in and saw what appeared to be amateur films. "What about them?" She said.

"They're all US!" Troy shrieked. The three of them watched various videos about previous incidents that had happened to them. Shirley and her, now ex, husband divorcing, Troy kidnapping a monkey then setting it loose in the school, Britta dying a streak of her hair blue and most important of all, all of the Jeff and Annie drama that happened at Halloween.

"Look," Britta pointed at the screen, "These were all posted WEEKS before they happened!"

"That Arabic wizard," Shirley murmured.

"Hey guys," They turned and saw Abed standing in the doorway. Shirley ran over and grabbed him by the collar, "How do you do it? Can you see the future? Do I get to grow old? Tell me… Do I die in a car?"

Abed raised his eyebrow, "I'm not a wizard Shirley, just a judgement of character. And if it helps ease your worries," he walked over to Troy's laptop and typed in a new address. "This is this weeks film and there's no way anything like this could happen."

The film he showed had a werewolf chasing Shirley, Britta making Troy cry and then Annie and Jeff kissing. Shirley chortled at the last part, "Yeah like that's ever going to happen."

"Yeah," Abed sighed, "Their romantic chemistry has to grow a little more in order for that to happen."

Shirley eyed Abed, thinking how crazy it would be for a man fifteen years older than Annie to be romantically interested in her.

Later that afternoon when she got home she found herself incredibly nervous. She had already cleaned up the kitchen, did a load of laundry and cleaned the bathroom before there was an hour before Jeff got there. She had to stop herself from changing clothes because there was no reason for her to change clothes. Her yellow cardigan and floral skirt that she had worn to school earlier that day was good enough for a study session with Jeff Winger.

To keep herself busy she spent the next hour organizing her and Abed's DVD collection by alphabet and rearranging her notes on the kitchen table. When she heard the faint knock she bolted for the door. Realizing how awkward it would be to open the door so quickly about halfway to the door she moved at 10x slower pace. She opened the door and saw Jeff leaning against the doorway, "Hey," he said.

They did that awkward, 'should I hug you or just shake your hand? What should I do?' thing before they laughed it off and Jeff was inside Annie's apartment. They were at the kitchen table going over all of the things Annie had found for thirty minutes when she showed Jeff an important note she had made earlier.

"So in the experiment, Stanford students were divided into prisoners and guards. The guards immediately started to abuse-" Annie showed Jeff her note sheet.

"Ow," Jeff groaned rubbing his forehead.

"What's wrong?" Annie asked.

"I have this weird pain above my eyebrow," Jeff said as he continued rubbing the same place on his forehead. Annie rolled her eyes in response, "It's called a stress headache, I got my first one when I was four."

Jeff stopped rubbing his forehead and turned to Annie with his eyebrows raised, "Four? Damn."

Wanting to change the subject fast Annie retorted, "They happen to people who actually make an effort in life. Not tall, handsome, former lawyers who don't actually work at anything anymore!"

Jeff's mouth quirked into a small smile, "I'll have you know Little Mermaid that I have spent my whole life working hard to avoid doing hard work."

"Well Jeff," Annie huffed, "We need to prepare for this debate, it's a huge deal! Maybe this year Greendale will finally beat City High!" she shot her fist into the air and Jeff found himself thinking about how cute it was that she cared so much.

"Well…" Jeff sighed, "If you want to win you're going to need to be more... Unpredictable. Go off book every once in a while."

Annie's mouth opened to retort but shut itself. He was right. Here she was in her same yellow cardigan and her hair pulled back with a hair clip. She was too polished to win any sort of debate, or win anything at life. Maybe she did need to loosen up, "You're right." She said, Jeff raised his eyebrows, "Look at me. My hair is pulled back like a spinster librarian, I dress like a 1950's housewife."

Annie took off her yellow cardigan so she was just in her black and white tank top. She also reached for the only clip that was keeping her hair pulled back and took it out. Her hair fell in front of her face and with her hand she swooped it to the other side of her head. Nervously she turned to Jeff who was staring at her bemusing, although she didn't notice, "Well? Better?"

"Y-Yeah," Was the only thing he could say.

"Thanks!" she exclaimed turning back to her notes. When she looked back up at him she noticed he was still staring, "Come on. Let's get back to work."

"Right," Jeff shook his shoulders, "Men are inherently evil."

"Oh!" Annie exclaimed, "We can use this Hobbes quote." She got up from her seat and leaned over Jeff's shoulder to show him the markings she had made in the book. When he turned to look at the book however he couldn't help but notice her cleavage right in front of his face. "Man is a collection of base, animal urges. To act on them and experience sinful pleasures would be morally no different than taking a breath."

As she read the quote and saw Jeff's behavior change she instantly felt the tension in the room fill. The two made eye contact and Jeff quickly looked away as he pursed his lips before Annie hesitated as she said, "That's poignant right?"

"Yeah," he croaked. After another moment of awkward silence and nervous glances Jeff said, "You know it's getting pretty late, why don't we study separately?" Jeff stretched, putting his hands behind his head, not intentionally revealing his abs to Annie. She couldn't help but feel her throat swell as his other hand reached and pulled his shirt down; "Maybe it'd be better if we prepared on our own?"

"Definitely!" Annie swallowed; "That way we can be more reproductive, PRODUCTIVE!" she yelled that last word. Both of their eyes widened at each other and Annie rushed to open the front door of her apartment. The sweat Jeff had accumulated was dying down and when he reached Annie's side they attempted this awkward hug/handshake thing before awkwardly laughing and saying goodbye.

When the door to her apartment had closed Annie felt like crawling up inside a hole and dying.

The next night at the debate they awkwardly waved at each other before they sat next to the Dean. Annie waved at their friends Shirley, Britta, Troy and Abed from the stands before focusing on the student debaters.

The two debate teams from both schools did exceptionally well. The competing schools faculty sponsors were an odd pair. One guy was in wheel chair and he had a weird sol patch the other was kind of awkward and stand offish. During the brief recess the four of them met on the center of the basketball field, just to introduce each other.

"Hey L.A Law," the one with the sol patch said.

"Hey Professor X," Jeff nodded sarcastically.

The man in the wheelchair, named Jeremy Simmons nodded back, "Nice one, I've never head that before."

"Doesn't matter Lt. Dan cause you're going down!" Annie jeered and without looking at each other she and Jeff did a high five. "Fine," Simmons said, "Let's see if you have any sauce on your steak."

Annie rolled her eyes as he wheeled away, "What a jackass right?" Jeff said.

"Yeah we can totally beat them." She smiled. The two returned to their faculty seats and watched Simmons drown on and on about how 'man is good'. "…and as German poet Franz Wickmeyer once wrote 'snow falls from the heavens pure.

'We cannot blame the snow for being soiled by the earth.'" Simmons reached for a handkerchief inside his pocket and dabbed his eyes, "Man is good!" he wept.

The dean leaned into the microphone, "Mr. Winger will now have a two minute rebuttal," as Jeff got up from his seat he heard the deal squeal, "Go Jeffery!"

Jeff looked at Simmons for a brief moment and smiled before saying, "in the Stanford prison experiment, when given absolute power, Abused and tortured their fellow students. My competitor likens people to pure, falling snow. I would respond, "There is none righteous. No, not one." Now I realize Mr. Simmons' quote was from the great Franz Wickmeyer. Mine was just from a simple desert handyman Named Jesus." The smirk on Annie and Jeff's face grew as Simmons clenched his fists.

"Oh that's nice!" Shirley applauded from the audience.

The two teams went on like that for sometime with Annie ending with her rebuttal about hate crimes, telemarketers and the fact that ketchup was indeed a vegetable. "We make an amazing team!" Annie said.

" I know we're so in sync it's like a perfect duet or great se- Hey Dean!" The Dean was standing in-between them and in a hushed voice he said, "Jeffery, Annie you've done an amazing job! I just checked with the judges and they'll need a miracle to win!"

Their attention was directed across the basketball court when they saw Jeremy Simmons ripping up his notecards. "He's going off book?" Annie asked, "Why is he doing that doesn't he need them!?" She was about to panic; she hadn't prepared any off book techniques.

Jeff uncrossed his arms and placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's a gambit," Annie looked up at Jeff, who was still staring at Simmons, and wondered if he was right or not. Simmons began to roll his wheelchair across the stage and Jeff took a step in front of Annie, not knowing what Simmons was about to do. In an instant Simmons was flying through the air and Jeff subconsciously caught him.

"He HATES ME, yet he CAUGHT me. Man. Is. Good." Simmons said.

"Damnit," Jeff muttered under his breath. With the eruption of the crowd Annie panicked and grabbed Jeff's face pressing her mouth against his. Jeff only noted one thing as he dropped the crippled man on the ground, Damnit her lips were soft. Annie tore herself away from Jeff and he almost leaned in to recapture them before realizing that they were in a public place, "He was horny so he dropped him! Man is EVIL!"

The Greendale basketball court was immediately filled with applause and the head judge saying, "Greendale WINS!"

When most of the crowd had exited the gym Shirley approached Abed, "They kissed. You do have powers."

"No Shirley I'm pretty sure I'm not magical in any way. In next weeks film we figure out that Leonard is a genius." Shirley scoffed, "Like that'll ever happen."

Annie and Jeff walked out to the parking lot together, "Well that wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be." He smiled when Annie glared at him, "It's not everyday a Disney Princess kisses me in front of everyone she knows."

She groaned and leaned against her car, "Oh my _god,_ how am I going to show my face on Monday morning?"

"Same way you always have. With your hair pulled back, a purple cardigan and some colorful skirt with flowers on it."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm thinking about shaking things up, I'm tried of looking like a spinster librarian."

"I'm not." Jeff almost regretted the sudden out burst and found himself looking down at the ground. Annie's mouth formed an 'o' shape before changing the subject, "You're not worried?" She asked.

He looked up from the ground, "If I was worried about every embarrassing situation that was thrust upon me, I wouldn't be who I am." Annie smiled up at him, "You wouldn't be Jeff Winger."

"Well," Annie opened her car door, "It's been a long week and I'm going home."

"See you Monday?" Jeff smirked when she didn't respond he said, "Tuesday?" Annie rolled her eyes, "Fend off the mean ones for me Winger, I'll see you later."

They both got into their respective cars, and Jeff didn't even bother turning on his car until she had safely left the parking lot. She didn't show up to school on Monday but Jeff did do as she asked and threated all of the mean kids off with detention, something he rarely did. And no one wanted the cool teacher on their bad side.


End file.
